Maximum Ride: Live For the Song
by SarahBelle96
Summary: SEQUEL TO MAXIMUM RIDE:FEEL THE MUSIC. Fang left Max. Max's left alone, heartbroken, and only has her music to comfort her. Can Fang fix his mistake after he has repeatedly broken promises, and now, broken the once unbreakable Maximum Ride? READ! REVIEW!
1. Guilty Conscience

**Alright guys so this is the first chapter of the sequel! YAY! I hope you like! Sorry, it took so long to get up, but I hope that this will maybe make up for it? PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and I need songs! Songs, songs, songs, songs, songs! **

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle—**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

(Fang's POV)

I can't go back to that day.

I can't change the things I've done.

I can't take back the things I've said.

What's done is done…unfortunately.

It really sucks that life doesn't have some magical time machine that can take me back to _that day_.

The day that I told the love of my life…that I didn't love her.

God! How could I have been such an idiot? I thought that I had made the right choice by staying. I thought that she would be better without all the drama and craziness that had been created along the way of my journey towards fame.

I was wrong.

Yes, this is one of the few times that I, Fang…well, just Fang (Could never choose a last name that felt like me) am admitting that I was wrong. I was wrong upon wrong! The wrongest wrong you could ever imagine! _Wrong!_

That word just repeats through my head, over and over, like a broken record player or something. It reminds me time after time that I was wrong and that I can't take it back.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong!

It never shuts up. Trust me. I've tried all sorts of ways…

I sighed as I leaned forward on my elbows and clenched my hands tightly into my hair.

We were performing tonight in…well, I don't really know, and I was doing my nightly ritual of reminding myself how much of a pathetic idiot I really am.

"Fang, we're on in five." Matt said to me as he walked towards the stage. He leaned over slightly so he could see how big the crowd we had tonight was.

He gave a low whistle, "_Maan_, every time we come to California the crowd is bigger than ever."

Oh, we're in California. Thanks Matt.

Matt is the drummer in The Fallout. He's awesome on the drums, but…not as awesome as Iggy, who I haven't talked to in over a month. Yeah, some brother I am.

There are four guys in The Fallout, including Matt and myself. The other two are Aaron and Trent. Aaron plays guitar and Trent plays the bass.

They're good guys and all, and we all get along great, it's just…they're not…_them_. I missed Fall and Rise like you couldn't believe. Sure, the traveling, performing for humungous crowds, thousands of fans thing is amazing and more than anything you could ask for, but I miss everyone too much.

"Fang, cheer up." Matt slapped me on the shoulder as he sat down beside me, "You know that they would want you to be here. To do what you love."

I turned to look at Matt. His sandy blonde hair was straightened and was a crazy disaster. His brown eyes held sincerity and excitement.

I nodded and then looked down at the scuffed floor.

"Yeah."

_She did want this for me…but she also wanted me to come back._

* * *

><p>"Great show! Great show!" Larry said as we came off stage, sweaty and slightly out of breath.<p>

It had been a great show, but we were exhausted. Doing three hour shows for almost every day was tiring.

Matt was rotating his sore shoulders, Aaron was chugging down a bottle of water, and Trent was trying not to drop the hundreds of bras that had been thrown on stage at us.

Larry clamped a hand down on my shoulder and laughed loudly, "You guys did great! Just great!"

"Thanks Lar." Matt said as he plopped down on a chair.

Larry kept talking about how great we were, and how the crowd was huge.

Same stuff after every show.

I walked away from his never ending chatter and followed the bright red "EXIT" sign. As soon as the fresh air hit my face I sucked in a deep breath and instantly felt better. I made my way through the back alley that was stocked with security guards until I made it to our RV. Girls screamed when they saw me emerge from the alley and raced forward to get to me. Rick, a security guard, forcibly pushed them away, along with three other big guys.

"I love you Fang!"

"You're so hot!"

"Marry me!"

"Fang!"

"Fang!"

"Fang!"

"Fang!"

"Fan-"

The last scream was cut short as I slammed the door close.

Ah, silence at last.

I snagged a Coke from the fridge before making me way to the back where a plush couch was waiting for me. I clicked on the plasma TV that was in the wall across from me and allowed my thoughts to settle in my mind.

About twenty minutes later Aaron, Matt, and Trent all piled into the RV with Larry right behind them.

"Fang! There you are!" Trent said as he sat next me. He stole the Coke out of my and took a quick swig before handing it back to me.

"Where'd you go? We thought the mob hade got you." Matt asked as he dug through the fridge for some leftover pizza.

"I just needed some air."

Matt's head came out of the fridge with a piece of pepperoni pizza sticking out of his mouth and the pizza box in his hand. He threw the box on the little kitchen table before swallowing and taking the pizza out of his mouth.

Aaron opened the box and tossed us all a piece of cold pizza.

We all nodded thanks to him before digging into our five-star dinner.

"Tomorrow we are performing in Tennessee." Larry said with his face buried into his IPhone as he checked our schedule and whatnot.

I quickly swallowed the piece of unchewed pizza, causing my throat to ache, "Tennessee?"

Larry glanced over at me, "Yes, Fang, Tennessee. Cornersville, Tennessee in fact. So you can see all your old band mates."

Aaron, Matt, and Trent all looked at me and all of them gave me the same wary face.

"If he wants to that is." Matt said, still looking at me.

I gave him an expression of thanks.

"Oh no. You _are_ going to see them," Larry explained, "They're the opening band for the concert."

The glare on my face that was aimed towards Larry could have killed an army of thousands, "Why did you set this up?"

Larry sighed and stood up, finally looking away from his phone to look at me, "You have been moping about that _girl_ and that band for the past six months, and I'm fed up with your wining. You are going to see them, let go of whatever emotion you have for them, and you are going to _move on_."

"Larry," Aaron frowned, "Man, come on, that's totally unnecessary."

Larry turned to glare at him, causing Aaron to take a few steps back, "What's unnecessary is that we can't perform a show or do a concert because it's too depressing for _him_." Larry pointed an accusing finger at me. I just stared at Larry with no expression on my face, "He needs to get over this…this stage! Or else he's out!" At the end of his little speech, Larry's face had turned into a tomato.

I threw my slice of pizza into the pizza box and stood up quickly, causing a few of the guys to jump.

"I wish I had quit seven months ago." I said between clenched teeth. My voice was like steel and Larry even flinched slightly, "But someone had begged me to stay, and somehow convinced me that my life would be better. But my life?" I shook my head and swallowed a lump that was rising in my throat, "It's not going to get any better any time soon."

_Not until I'm with Max._

I slightly raised an eyebrow at him, letting what I said sink into his miniscule brain, before pushing past him and towards the door.

During my seventh step it took to get from the couch to where I was now, I remembered that the bus was surrounded by screaming fans and I quickly averted my destination from going to the door to my little bunk that was inserted into a wall, along with three others. Mine was right above Matt's, while Aaron and Trent's was in the wall across from ours.

I crawled into the little space before shutting the small door, blocking everyone else out. I had a little drawer inside a wall and I dug around in it before finding the picture that I fell asleep looking at every night.

It was of everyone in the band. Iggy, Asher, Nudge, Ella, and…Max.

Everyone who I had left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter! Like? Love? Hate? Dispise? Review?<strong>

**I like the last one.**

**Review!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle-**


	2. Why They Call it Falling

**I'm baaack! Some of you are probably like, "Dang it!" Anyways, here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are amaaazing! Seriously, 0ver 30 review in one day? On the first chapter? I am in the state of shock. You guys roock! So as your reward for review SO MUCH, you guys get another chapter! :D Yay! Oh, and Asher and Max aren't going to have some romance thing going on like some of you wanted…sorry…but that would seem weird, they do have a heartfelt brother-sister moment in this chapter though, and who doesn't like that?**

**Review!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle—**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs of characters except for Asher and Fay and Mason, and some others. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

(Max POV)

_I'm falling._

_I don't know where to. I don't know where from, but all I know is I'm falling. That feeling of nothingness, of my stomach dropping as I freefall to…somewhere, is how I know for sure. _

_All around me is blackness and I can't stop saying your name. Over and over I keep screaming it, like you'll somehow hear it and come save me. From what? I don't know. _

_Then your face appears overhead, like it's being formed in the clouds. You're smiling down at me as I fall. It's not your adorable, crooked little smile that makes my heart flutter though. It's like the sick, twisted smile Mason used to smile at me so many times. The one he would smile before he attacked me. It's like it was saying he knew he'd won before he even did. _

_That smile doesn't look right on your face. It's not supposed to be there. You're supposed to look concerned or worried, not have that sneer plastered onto your face. _

_You open your mouth and say, "Goodbye Max." Then you are whisked away like smoke in the wind, and I'm left screaming the rest of the way down to nowhere…._

"_Faang!"_ I cried as I jolted up from my terrifying nightmare.

The same one every night that leaves me waking up sweaty, shaky, and my eyes filled to the brim with tears.

Asher bursts into my room, his eyes wild. He's only in his dark gray, plaid, pajama pants and his hair is sticking up in every direction. He takes one look at me and I'm soon consumed in his comforting embrace.

"Shh," He whispers as he strokes my hair while I cry, "Shh, it's just a dream Max, none of it is real."

"It might as well be." I mumble into his chest with my eyes wide open for fear if I close them I will see Fang's twisted grin.

"Same one, huh?"

I just nodded and wrapped my arms tighter around Asher's torso.

Ever since Fang left Asher has been my replacement rock. I talk to him about everything, run new songs by him, let him hold me on nights like this, everything. I don't know what I'm going to do when he has to go back college in a few days.

He had come down for thanksgiving break last week and I've been stuck to him like glue ever since. When he's away at college all I can do is call him.

"It'll be okay Max." he promised, leaning away from me so he could wipe away my tears, "He'll realize what he's done and come back…even though I'll probably kill him." He muttered the last part under his breath but I still heard him clear enough.

"He played me Ash," I moved away from my brother and leaned back against the headboard of my bed, sitting across from him, "I thought he loved me." A tear slowly made its way down my cheek.

Asher sighed and shook his head, "He did love you Max. He still does. He's just confused."

I scoffed, suddenly angered by Asher defending Fang, "How would you know Ash? You haven't talked or seen him since he ditched me."

"You mean since you let him go?"

The comment was acted on impulse and Asher's green eyes turned soft as soon as the words left his mouth.

He was right though. I did let him go. I just thought he would come back like he said he would.

I sighed and ran a hand through my tangled hair.

"I'm going to go back to sleep. You okay?" He patted my knee and gave me a tiny sympathetic smile.

He would stay up if I wanted him to, but judging by the circles under his eyes he would probably pass out soon.

I nodded, "Go back to sleep."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, "Night, Maxie."

I rolled my eyes at the silly nickname, "Night."

After he left I got out of bed and walked to my music room.

During the time Fang was gone, I had somehow found the courage to move back into my old house. I changed a lot in it, but still left some the same.

I left my dad's room the same, but added everything that was my mom's to it. I guess it was my way of keeping my mind at peace. It reminded me of when my dad, mom, and I were one big happy family. I changed all of the living-room, kitchen, and upstairs. Those had bad memories and I thought if I could change the way they looked they could help keep the memories away. It worked a little, but every now and then I still have flash backs from when my dad beat me.

I basically changed everything but my parent's room. That was the one place that felt like the old, old me, when I had had that cookie-cutter home, and perfect little family.

My music room was upstairs and used to be a guest bedroom, but now, it was a completely soundproof room filled with every instrument imaginable. (I had sold a lot of my dad's old things, and the company he had worked for ((that had also disappeared))started, for some reason, mailing me checks.) It also had a little recording booth in the corner of the room.

I snagged one of the many guitars hanging the wall and went to sit on the ground next to the couch placed along the wall. I leaned against the couch, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, letting my thoughts and emotions fill me up.

I opened my eyes and then finally placed my fingers on the frets of the guitar and pulled out the pick tied onto the guitar strap.

Then I began to play.

**(A/N: Why They Call it Falling by Lee Ann Womack. Such a pretty/sad song.)**

_It's like jumping_

_It's like leaping_

_It's like walking on the ceiling_

_It's like floating _

_It's like flying thought the air_

I remember that feeling I felt whenever I was with Fang. That feeling of never having to worry. Like you were floating on cloud nine.

_It's like soaring _

_It's like gliding_

_It's a rocket ship you're riding_

_It's a feeling that can take you anywhere_

It really truly is…

_So why they call it falling_

_Why they call it falling_

_Why they call it falling_

_I don't know_

I had absolutely no clue. I smiled slightly as I sang the next few lines, remembering all of the good times we had.

_There was passion_

_There was laughter_

_The first morning after_

Not that we did that…Thank God we didn't. It probably wouldn't have even mattered to him now…

_I just couldn't get my feet to touch the ground_

_Every time we were together_

_We talked about forever_

_I was certain it was Heaven we had found_

I thought that he was everything to me. He slightly still is everything.

_So why they call it falling_

_Why they call it falling _

_Why they call it falling_

_I don't know_

I frowned down at the ground and felt tears start to build up in my eyes again as I started to sing louder.

_But you can't live your life _

_Walking in the clouds_

_Sooner or later _

_You have to come down_

I let my voice fade into a whisper as I ended the last word, and then the tears started to fall when I sang again. Hearing the lyrics and knowing how it feels to be broken, just makes the song even more painful, because it's true.

_It's like a knife_

_Through the heart_

_When it all comes apart_

_It's like someone takes a pin to your balloon_

I could feel that familiar feeling of the sobs starting to come, but I tried to stay strong enough to finish the song. I had to finish it.

_It's a hole_

_It's a cave_

_It's kind of like a grave_

_When he tells you _

_That he's found somebody knew_

He found that band. He chose them over me and left, leaving me to fall to pieces.

_So why they call it falling_

_Why they call it falling_

_Why they call it falling_

_Now I know_

_Oh, why they call it falling_

_Why they call it falling _

I paused and took a deep, deep shuddering breath before singing the last line.

_Now I know._

* * *

><p><strong>The end. :) <strong>

**Haha, Jk. It's just the end of the chapter! :D but…you already knew that….so…..awkward…anyways! It's funny because I chose the song after I wrote the first part and I was like OMG! The song fits PEFECTLY WITH THE DREAM! :D My excitement was very… large… REVIEW!**

**Por Favor? Please? …and that's it….**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle-**


	3. Uh, Surprise?

**Seriously guys? I mean, come on this is getting ridiculous. I'm not kidding…..**

…

…

...

…

…

…**OVER 60 REVIEWS IN JUST 2 CHAPTERS? **

**You don't know how happy this makes me. I feels so loved! It also inspires me to write more for my AMAZING reviewers. :) Thank you all so much for the song choices and feedback. It's all SO helpful and makes my job so much easier….not that this is a job…but you know what I mean.**

**Oh, and I would have gotten this up sooner, but my laptop, being the retarded thing it is, wouldn't connect to the internet….BUT now it's all better! Happy thoughts!**

**So I know that Max has been…well, depressed and stuff, but that's one main BIG thing for this story. So…sorry for depressed Max, she may be here for a little bit, but I hope you all can survive with me. Right?**

**Thanks again for the reviews! **

**-SarahBelle—**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Max."

I blinked and turned from staring at the raindrops sliding down the window to Asher. I raised an eyebrow.

"We're here."He said, and nodded towards my right, where I was just previously staring at.

I turned in my seat and saw that we were, in fact, parked in front of the school.

Great, another day of misery.

"Hey," I turned towards Asher again, "You okay?" His eyes were concerned and he pursed his lips like he always does when he's in deep thought or, like now, worried about something.

I gave him a fake smile and mentally hoped he didn't see through it, "Yep," I said brightly before grabbing my backpack that was sitting at me feet.

I wasn't okay though. It was my first day back from Thanksgiving break and I could already feel that familiar feeling of emptiness settle in the pit of my stomach.

The first day of school was harder because it was right after I found out Fang wasn't going to come back. Iggy, Nudge, and Ella took care of me though. They made sure I didn't lose my cool and go on a rampage during class. If anyone asked were Fang was they would tell them that he was gone and that it didn't concern them. That was probably the hardest part of coming back; telling everyone that Fang wasn't here. Every time someone said his name my eyes would water and I had to excuse myself from class or a conversation.

Yeah, life wasn't fun back then. But, then again, it still hasn't gotten any better.

At first, I was hurt. I cried and cried, and it was like I had a never ending waterfall of tears. Then after my pathetic, my-life-sucks-because-my-boyfirend-now-ex-boyfriend-ditched-me-to-be-famous stage, I became angry. Only, at him though…and anyone who tried to defend him…

I've calmed down after three months. September was depression. October was anger. And now November is when I can finally talk to someone who says his name or speaks about him without feeling like I'm about to throw up.

I feel accomplished.

"I'll see you later Ash. Thanks for the ride." I opened the door to Asher's truck and stepped out into pouring rain. I pulled my hood up and was about to slam the door shut when Asher's voice stopped me.

"Max," the tone of his voice made me look up at him. It was filled with some kind of overwhelming emotion.

He leaned over the consol in the middle to look at me better, "You know that I love you right?"

I let out a breath I had been holding and gave him a smile, "Yeah, love you too Ash."

"I'm here for you." Then, with his signature Asher smile he reached over to grab the handle and shut the door before speeding off into the rain.

I took a deep breath before letting it out, watching as my breath turned into a white fog.

Brothers…

* * *

><p>I walked into English soaked to the bone. Iggy was already there and had his head in his backpack as he tried to look for something.<p>

"Hey Ig,"

Immediately, his blonde head popped out of the bag with a big grin stretched out on his face.

"MAXIE!"

I only had the time to blink once before I was attacked by Iggy. Well, he doesn't seem to mind my current state of wetness.

"You're back!" he screamed in my ear, squeezing me tighter as he lifted me off the ground.

I awkwardly patted his spiky hair, "I never left."

He set me down abruptly with a frown on his face, "Oh, yeah. I did. Max! You will never believe where my family went! I apparently have some rich Aunt that lives in Colorado and has this HUGE cabin right next to the slopes. It was incredible! I also-" I smiled as I listened to him rant on and on about his break. He didn't mention Fang once, thankfully, so I didn't know if Fang had gone with them or not.

"How was your break?" Iggy asked after he was done and we had sat down in our desks. Actually, Iggy was sitting on top of the desk with his feet in the seat while I was sitting in the actual seat.

I shrugged indifferently, "It was whatever. Asher came down for Thanksgiving from college, and Mom and the twins came over to my house to have a turkey dinner. Nothing special."

Iggy nodded, "Did Steph not come down?"

I shook my head, "No, she had to stay to take some big mid-semester final or something."

Yes, Stephanie and Asher were still dating. They're a good couple and I think will make it. Her and Asher both go to the University of Kentucky. Ash is studying to be an architect, and Steph a teacher.

Iggy was quiet for a moment, and we both watched as people started filing into the classroom.

I was watching one girl with curly black hair flirt miserably to a guy wearing a letterman jacket when Iggy spoke again.

"How are you Max?"

Geez, they make it seem like someone died…

I just nodded slowly, never taking my eyes off the girl, "I'm okay."

He started to say more, but the last bell rang and the teacher walked in, silencing him.

I held back a sigh and opened my book to the assigned page.

When the last bell rang for school to end, I nearly jumped for joy. First days back are always the longest.

I had seen Nudge and Ella during second period and they told me about their breaks, asked about mine, and also asked how I was. It's like a never ending process every day.

"Hi Max."

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

Cue long details of their life.

"And you?"

"Same old same old."

"Cool."

Cue awkward silence.

"So how are you doing, Max?"

"Fine."

Just peachy fine!

Well, I guess some of it is my fault. I do acted like some depressed emo that looks like she's half dead most of the time, but I'm getting better. I'm trying. I really am.

The only time I feel like the old me. The one where I'm happy about life and stuff, is when I'm making music. It's like my own personal medicine that feeds me life to keep me going every day.

Gosh, if Fang saw me now what would he say? Would he even care?

I shook my head as I tried to shake the thought.

He has to care at least some still.

Asher's car pulled up in the front of the school and I quickly hopped in. I rubbed my hands on the warm air vents and let myself defrost.

Asher chuckled, "How was school?"

"Eh."

"You always had a way with words."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"Where to?" He asked as he pulled out of the schools parking lot.

"I have to work. So, Fay's I guess." I stared at the window and watched the raindrops speed down the glass.

"Are you performing tonight?" Asher asked, his tone light and happy.

Careful.

That's what he was being.

Careful. As is something he says could set me off. That's another thing that went on daily. Everyone had that overly cheery tone that was so obviously fake. It's not like I'm going to go suicidal! I still love life! Just not as much as I used to…The only one who never uses that fake tone with me is Iggy. You don't understand how much that means to me. Everyone that uses that voice just reminds me that something is wrong, but with Iggy he acts like everything's ok and normal. It helps me move on a little better.

"Yeah, I'm opening up for some band, but Fay won't tell me who." Darn Fay and knowing how much I hate surprises.

"What song's you going to sing?"

I shrugged, "Whatever comes to mind."

Ever since Fang…left, the band sort of split. Asher went to college, Iggy got preoccupied with basketball, and Nudge and Ella spent most of their free time working at the fashion boutique. I was basically Fall and Rise now.

"Well, I haven't seen that stage in a while." Asher said, giving a low whistle while leaning over to look outside the window.

"What?" I leaned over and looked and saw the huge stage set up in Fay's park.

Guess the band I'm opening up for is bigger than expected.

I silently cursed under my breath. Darn it Fay.

Asher dropped me off next to the stage, "Have fun." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and waved as he drove off. I stared at the stage as I walked over to it.

I hadn't performed like this since the IMusic competition. Back when we were still Fall and Rise, and not just Max.

I walked up onto the stage and went to stand right in the middle. Closing my eyes, I could almost picture that night we performed. The way Fang and I were laughing and smiling at each other the entire time, when my heart was beating so loudly from the adrenaline I thought the audience could hear it, that cold night where we had performed for the last time ever without even knowing it.

"You know, you're supposed to sing up there, not go to sleep."

I opened my eyes and turned around, then gave a tiny grin.

"Hi Fay."

She smiled warmly at me, "Hello darling, are you ready to perform tonight?"

I shrugged, "Sure, who's the other band?"

Fay suddenly got this nervous look on her face, "Oh, you know…just one of those hip new bands everyone seems to enjoy."

I frowned, not believing her.

Fay my dear…you will never have a good poker face.

"Fay," I said slowly, "Who is it?"

My heart started to beat a little quicker. What band could make her this nervous and fidgety?

She wouldn't meet my eyes, "Just some band."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, giving up, "Fine Fay don't tell me, but I'll find out sooner or later."

Fay looked at me sadly before she was distracted by something over my shoulder.

"Um," She stuttered, suddenly looking worried, "I think that will be sooner rather than later."

"What?" I turned around and felt my heart drop.

_No._

I'm dreaming.

I have to be.

But I wasn't. Because in the parking lot was a huge black RV with the words "The Fallout" printed on the side of it.

_No. _

The shiny, black door opened and a boy with blonde hair jumped out, looking relieved. He stretched his back before turning back and yelling, "Fang! Come on, man! Let's go set up!"

I sucked in a breath and was frozen in place.

_No._

"Chill Matt, I'm coming." A deep voice answered. The voice that used to give me butterflies and goose bumps. Now it just gave me heartache.

He stepped out onto the pavement and he ran a hand through his black hair. He looked the same as before, but only slightly different. I mean it's only been seven months, but still. He looked thinner, and his hair wasn't as thick and long. It reached right to the tips of his ears and barely reached the top of his eyes.

The boy that I fell in love with.

The boy that I thought I was going to be with forever.

The boy that broke my heart.

He was standing not thirty feet away from me.

I somehow got the control back in my legs and turned around slowly to look at Fay. I'm sure my expression was one close to a fish.

"Th-there the band?" My voice croaked. I could already feel a little moisture coming to my eyes.

Why Fay? Why?

She looked at me warily and raised her hands up as she shrugged her shoulders, her eyes wide and nervous.

"Uh, surprise?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! :) <strong>

**Thanks!**

**Oh, and song choices! YAY! You have to love them!**

**-SarahBelle-**


	4. Max's Solo

**So….I figured I should update because people were getting all…..impatient….so yeah…here's me updating!**

**Thank you guys so much for all the amazing REVIEWS! I have gotten so much more than I thought I would. You guys are great! This chapter is in Max's POV again, but the next one is going to be in Fangs. Please review! And continue with giving me songs! It helps so much! It's funny because a lot of the songs you guys say are the ones I was going to use originally, so it makes me feel more confident with putting them up. :)**

**Review!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle—**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"No. No. No. No. No. No, a thousand times no." I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat with my "oh, so famous," glare pasted on my face.

"Please, Max?" Fay begged with me, "I didn't know that this would cause so much conflict. I thought you would be happy!"

I shot up, "Happy? Fay how was this supposed to make me happy?" My voice was starting to rise, "He left me! He used me! I thought he loved me! But he just saw the opportunity, toyed with my heart along the way for kicks, and left without a second thought." The life in my voice died away, and suddenly I felt bad for yelling at Fay.

We were in a dressing room in the back, and I was telling Fay for the hundredth time that I would not perform. I can't. If I get up on that stage I'm basically showing him how he's won. There is no more Fall and Rise, he made it to the big shots, and I'm just left in the dust.

"Come on, Max." Asher tried to reason, "I'll even play with you if it makes you feel any better."

Yeah, even Asher had somehow gotten evolved and was begging me to perform.

I sighed and shook my head, "Ash, you don't know the chords to my songs." I fell back onto the couch, feeling defeated, "I just…I can't."

Fay kneeled down and put her hands gently on my shoulders, "Honey, look at me." I slowly raised my head and stared at her gentle eyes through my bangs, "Look at this as an opportunity. Show him what he's lost, and what he can never get back. Show him that you are still strong."

I let my gaze drift down towards my beat up Converse.

_Show him, Max. Show him how he's made you feel._

I took a deep breath and rubbed my nose, "Okay, fine."

I heard Asher and Fay let out a breath of relief. "Thank you Jesus." I heard Fay say under her breath.

I ignored them and walked over to a floor length mirror next to the door and studied myself. I was wearing some black skinny jeans, a black, gray, and red checkered flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, and my Converse. And, as always, I had my Moms ring strung on a silver chain around my neck. My eyes looked hollow. I looked like I was tired and dead.

No wonder people always asked if I was okay…

The dressing room door open and a stage guy poked his head through, "You're on in five." Then he closed the door and left.

I took a deep breath, looked at my reflection one more time, and then turned around.

"Okay," I said, looking at Asher and Fay, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The stage was dark as I walked out on it. People screamed, but they couldn't see me. I wonder if they even knew who it was.<p>

I stood in the middle of the stage with the microphone already waiting for me. I looked out at the thousands of people in the crowd. I felt eyes staring at me, besides the thousands of ones in front of me. These were burning a hole in the side of my head. I turned and saw Fang looking at me from backstage. His face held no emotion and that made my heart beat a little faster, but…not in a good way. Turning back towards the front, I took a deep breath.

You can do this.

A single spot light shone down on me and everyone started screaming again. I licked my lips and stepped up to the microphone. I grasped it between my hands and looked down, hesitating. The screams started to die a little and I knew I had to start singing soon.

Taking another deep breath, I looked back up and started to sing.

**(A/N: Rolling in the Deep by Adele. There is no music right now by the way. It's acapella.)**

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.<br>_

I looked around as I sang acapella. I felt myself start to feel intimidated as I stared at all the faces.

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear,  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare,<em>

I paused, taking a second, before singing again.

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you,  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do.<em>

I felt like I was fighting something that wasn't even there. Like I had to fight to sing. It was hard, but I was fighting against this unknown force. I could hear my voice shake every now and then.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.<br>_

I smiled nervously as I let my voice travel off. I looked over at Fang, who was still standing in the same position, and started to sing almost to him.

_The scars of your love remind me of us,  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.<em>

I shook my head and turned back to the front. You don't deserve my song. Sure it's dedicated to you, but I'm not going to ruin my moment.

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
>I can't help feeling,<br>_

I drifted off again and backed away from the microphone. I heard the confused murmers in the audience as I walked off the side of the stage, and a stage guy threw me my acoustic guitar. I walked back over to the microphone and placed my fingers on the right frets. Adjusting the strap, I felt a smile start to grow on my face. Then I started to sing loudly, while playing my guitar.

_We could have had it all,  
>Rolling in the deep,<br>You had my heart inside of your hand,  
>And you played it to the beat.<em>

The crowd went nuts. They were all screaming and jumping. I was getting high off their excitement.

_Baby, I have no story to be told,  
>But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,<em>

I winked and smiled to the crowd. Take that Fang. I'm not scared anymore.

_Think of me in the depths of your despair,  
>Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,<em>

You took my love and screwed around with it. You did all of this to me.

_The scars of your love remind me of us,  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
>I can't help feeling,<br>_

I closed my eyes tightly and sang loudly.

_We could have had it all,  
>Rolling in the deep.<br>You had my heart inside of your hand,  
>And you played it to the beat.<em>

Could have had it all,  
>Rolling in the deep,<br>You had my heart inside of your hand,  
>But you played it with a beating.<p>

You really did beat my heart. You tore it up. You stomped on it, and walked away without a second thought.

_Throw your soul through every open door,  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for.<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,  
>You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown.<br>_

Yeah, reap what you've sown!

_We could have had it all,  
>We could have had it all.<br>It all, it all, it all.  
><em>

I started playing stronger and singing louder.

_We could have had it all,_

_Rolling in the deep.  
>You had my heart inside of your hand,<br>And you played it to the beat._

Could have had it all,  
>Rolling in the deep.<br>You had my heart inside of your hand,

I dropped my guitar and let it swing behind me. I spread my arms out on either side of me and shook my head with my eyes closed as I sang the last part.

_But you played it,  
>You played it,<br>You played it,  
>You played it to the beat.<br>_  
>I opened my eyes just as the crowd cheered and screamed.<p>

I smiled, "Thank you." I threw my guitar to a stage guy and grabbed the microphone off the stand. "This next song is dedicated to someone who doesn't know how to keep promises." I had recorded the instrumental for this song and some others so they would sound better. It's hard to perform some songs now since the bands gone. I just have to use recordings…

"It's called Candles." I flashed the crowd a grin and waited for the music to start.

**(A/N: Candles by Hey Monday. Love them!)**

_The power lines went out  
>And I am all alone<br>But I don't really care at all  
>Not answering my phone<br>All the games you played  
>The promises you made<br>Couldn't finish what you started  
>Only darkness still remains<em>

It makes since. You promised so much and all it was, was some game and now it's just dark.

_Lost sight  
>Couldn't see<br>When it was you and me_

I was blind. You didn't care. I glanced over at Fang once before turned back to the crowd, singing loudly.

_Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<br>I'm beginning to see the light  
>Blow the candles out<br>Looks like a solo tonight  
>But I think I'll be alright<br>_

Maybe…

_Been black and blue before  
>There's no need to explain<em>

You know what my father did to me. You saw how he treated me. Then you basically do the same thing but just in a different way?

_I am not the jaded kind  
>Playbacks such a waste<br>You're invisible  
>Invisible to me<em>

Well, I'm getting to that…

_My wish is coming true  
>Erase the memory of your face<br>_

I wish I could.

_Lost sight  
>Couldn't see<br>When it was you and me_

Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<p>

See how I'm all alone on stage here Fang? Yeah, that's all because of you.

_I'm beginning to see the light  
>Blow the candles out<br>Looks like a solo tonight  
>But I think I'll be alright<br>_

I frowned a little and closed my eyes, gripping the microphone tightly with both hands.

_One day  
>You will wake up<br>With nothing but you're sorry's  
>And someday<br>You will get back  
>Everything you gave me<br>_

Karma is what it's called my dear friend…sweet, sweet Karma.

_Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<br>I'm beginning to see the light  
>Blow the candles out<br>Looks like a solo tonight  
>But I think I'll be alright<em>_  
><em>

I let my voice travel off with the music and then finally opened my eyes. The whole crowd was looking at me with exciting faces, but some of them had sympathetic ones. It's like they knew what Fang had done to me. Well, I guess since none of the band is here, they could kind of take a guess. They all cheered and clapped though and that was very much appreciated.

"How was that?" I asked as I rearranged the microphone on the mic stand.

I got another wave of screams.

I smiled, "Thank you. How is everyone tonight?" I yelled out, and it seemed like the entire stage shook from the intensity of their voices.

There had to be thousands of people. One of the biggest crowds I had ever preformed for. It was exciting and frightening at the same time.

I tried to stall a little to give the stage crew people time to set up for my next song.

"So who all here is excited to see The Fallout?" I tried to keep my voice from wavering when I mentioned the band. After the screams died I spoke again, "Very nice, very nice." I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, "Well, who here is excited to see…oh I don't know…me?" I looked out into the crowd with a hopeful grin.

They all cheered loudly again and I felt a little satisfied with myself.

"Great." I looked back to see that the piano was ready for me. I took the wireless mic off the stand and walked to the piano while talking, "So this last song is called Jar of Hearts." I hooked the mic onto the little stand that was attached onto the black piano. As I sat down I realized that the piano was facing where Fang and his band were standing.

Great.

Just great.

Fang had been turned slightly around, talking to his band members who were sitting around on amps and boxes with their instruments in their hands, but when I finished talking he turned back to me. He just continued to look at me with that blank expression I never had learned to unravel. I stared at him for a minute before speaking again.

"I hope you like it."

I looked down at the black and white keys, positioning my fingers on the right ones, and took a deep breath. Closing my eyes, I tried to imagine myself playing this song in my music room back at home. Not with over a thousand people staring at me, including the one person who needs to hear this song the most. Singing this is a big thing. It showed him how I felt about him, or at least, how I think I feel about him…that I don't want him anymore.

I kept my eyes closed, and then pressed my fingers gently down on the keys, and sang.

**(A/N: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri.)**

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<em>

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<br>_

I lost myself in the music. I felt like it was just me and the piano, just like I wanted it to be.

_I learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<br>_

I'm done with you.

_And who do you think you are  
>Running 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are<br>_

I sucked in another deep breath, slowing my racing heart down some, and then sang again.

_I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<br>_

I never need you again.

_And I've learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<br>_

Too bad…you left and you don't get another chance.

_And who do you think you are  
>Running 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are<br>_

I finally opened my eyes and looked right at Fang. I was almost singing at him…well, I know I was. He just continued to look at me with his expressionless face.

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<br>_

I shook my head at him. You don't get me back.

_And who do you think you are  
>Running 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<br>_

I let my gaze drift down from Fang to my fingers as they danced across the keys.

_And who do you think you are  
>Running 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

My eyelids drifted shut as I continued to sing with a powered voice. I could almost feel the song fill me up with emotion.

_Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?_

I whispered the last line and then opened my eyes. I locked gazes with Fang once more before turning to the people in the crowd. As I waved I couldn't help but picture Fang face in my mind. That emotionless expression that I couldn't unmask. It annoyed the crap out of me.

I walked off the stage, quickly moving past Fang and his band as they stood up to go out on stage.

I could still feel Fang's stare burning a hole through my head as I turned the corner, disappearing from his sight.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I feel like this chapter wasn't one of my stronger ones, but here it is! <strong>

**Review!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle-**


	5. The Mess I Made

**So….yeah…AWKWARD…**

**I have some BIG explaining to do. But…I don't have anything to really explain except that I just couldn't write. Not like **_**physically**_**…like my fingers were chopped off, or my laptop crashed, or internet broke, or…I DIED (like some of you said…) But I just **_**couldn't write**_**.**** I was like speechless…except for writing…like ****writeless****…I don't know. It wasn't that I had a writers block really…maybe a TINY one…but I couldn't seem to form ANYTHING RIGHT! So, I hope that this chapter makes up for my months of being MIA. I hope to start to update quicker and more frequently, but…I won't make any promises. JUST know that I will try my best. :)**

**Oh.**

**AND THANK YOOU GUYS FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! SERIOUSLY. I. LOVE. YOU. ALL OF YOU!**

**Soo…review?**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle-**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

As soon as Max started to sing the first song I knew I was screwed.

The audience knew what the lyrics were about.

My band members knew what the lyrics were about.

Heck, everyone in the entire United States knew what her lyrics were about.

Mostly importantly though, I knew exactly what she was singing about.

Who?

Me.

Who made her feel these things?

Um, me.

Who made her be depressed for months?

Oh, yeah…me again.

_All_

_My _

_Freaking_

_Fault!_

Every note of every song that she sang felt like individual blades stabbing through my heart.

So what did I do?

I just stood there, my face void of all emotion. Just like it always was now a days.

When she finished her last song she gave me a final glance before waving at the crowd and quickly shoving past us. I was tempted to talk to her or say something, but I couldn't seem to form words. Once she disappeared from my sight I immediately turned towards my band members.

"We're changing some of the songs."

Matt frowned slightly, "Huh?"

"Dude, if we do Larry will get mad." Aaron said, his eyebrows scrunching together in discomfort.

I sighed, "I know, but trust me on this one, okay? We're doing _Mess I Made_ instead of _Vegas._ Change _Therapy_ to its original, not that crap cover Larry made for us, and do semi-acoustic on _Shadows and Regrets_. Everyone got it?"

They all nodded, but still looked skeptical about the change.

"Go get set up." I nodded towards the stage once and then closed my eyes, rubbing a hand over them.

It nearly killed me to hear Max say those things. Hearing those words really tore me up inside. The thing that hurt the most though, was that they were true. I really did hurt her, I really did make her cry and feel pain. I freaking broke up the band! The one thing that meant everything to her. Yeah, I messed up bad. All because of some stupid lie…

"Here kid." A stage crewman brought me back to life and handed me my black electric guitar.

I nodded him a thanks before turning towards the stage. Taking a deep breath I tried to gain some confidence.

I have to show her.

I still love her.

I nodded at Matt and he tapped his drums together three times as a cue before everyone started playing.

I walked out on the stage playing my part on the electric guitar and people started screaming like mad.

As usual: the lights were blinding, and the crowds were deafening.

I tried to ignore the crowd and lights as I walked to the mic, but my attempt was shot down when some girl threw her bra in my face. Quickly, I ripped it off and threw it to Trent who gladly accepted it.

Finally, finally, I reached the mic and with my luck I had timed it perfectly and had to sing instead of make small, crowd-related talk.

**(A/N: Secondhand Serenade – Stay Close, Don't Go)**

_I'm staring at the glass in front of me,  
>Is it half empty?<br>Have I ruined all you've given me?  
><em>

From the looks of things, it seems like I have.

_I know I've been selfish,  
>I know I've been foolish,<br>But look through that and you will see,  
>That I'll do better.<br>I know, baby I can do better.  
><em>

I can. _Trust _me. I closed my eyes as I sang the chorus.

_If you leave me tonight,  
>I'll wake up alone,<br>Don't tell me I will make it on my own.  
>Don't leave me tonight,<br>This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies,  
>If you leave me tonight.<br>_

I looked up finally and glanced around to see the size of the crowd. It's huge. Definitely one of the biggest we've had.

_Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping,  
>I listen to your breathing,<br>Amazed how I somehow managed to,  
><em>

I wrote this song when Max and I were going through one of our little fights and never performed it before in front of anyone. But one day, Trent was going through my old song notebooks and found it and showed it to Larry. Then soon, we had our first hit single, and now we have to perform it. All. The. Time. Just reminding me over and over about what I did.

_Sweep you off of your feet girl,  
>Your perfect little feet girl,<br>I took for granted what you do,  
>But I'll do better.<br>I know, baby I can do better.  
><em>

I looked at all of the screaming, overly cheery girls in the audience, wishing that Max could be one of them…. God Fang, you're pathetic.

_If you leave me tonight,  
>I'll wake up alone,<br>Don't tell me I will make it on my own.  
>Don't leave me tonight,<br>This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies,  
>If you leave me tonight.<br>_

I played a little guitar solo and let the rhythm die a little before picking it back up.

_And don't you know,  
>My heart is pumping,<br>Oh, it's putting up the fight.  
>And I've got this feeling,<br>That everything's alright.  
>Don't you see?<br>I'm not the only one for you,  
>But you're the only one for me.<em>

I let my eyelids slowly drift shut and leaned close the mic so my mouth was touching it as I muttered the next lyrics in a regretful tone.

_If you leave me tonight,  
>I'll wake up alone.<em>

I let out a soft sigh before nearly yelling the last part of the song.

_If you leave me tonight,  
>I'll wake up alone,<br>Don't tell me I will make it on my own.  
>Don't leave me tonight,<br>This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies,  
>If you leave me tonight.<br>Don't leave me tonight._

Once the music stopped the entire crowd erupted with cheers and screams.

"Thank you." I muttered into the mic as I changed guitars and handed my electric to a stage crew guy, "That was our latest single, Stay Close, Don't Go." I turned to Matt and he gave me a thumbs up before he started playing a light beat on the drums. "How is everyone tonight?" I asked loudly, and was rewarded by high pitched screams and shouts. "Good, good. We're glad we could make it out tonight here to the great state of Tennessee!" Cue more screams and shouts. "This next song is called Therapy."

The lights dimmed down to a faint, dreary glow that barely lit up the stage. Matt stopped his drumming as Trent, Aaron, and I all started to play the intro of the song. I closed my eyes and moved my mouth close the mic, almost to where I was leaning on it, before singing in a chill tone.

**(A/N: Therapy- All Time Low)**

_My ship went down, in a sea of sound.  
>When I woke up alone I had everything;<em>

I swayed in time with the rhythm as I played the chords lazily on my guitar.

_A handful of moments, I wished I could change,  
>And a tongue like a nightmare, that cut like a blade.<em>

I wish I could change Max. I would change everything just for another chance.

_In a city of fools, I was careful and cool,  
>But they tore me apart, like a hurricane.<br>A handful of moments, I wished I could change,  
>But I was carried away.<br>_

I kept my eyes closed as I tried to find that part of me deep inside. The old me. The one who could sing a song and actually feel what the lyrics meant. The one who could actually feel the music instead of just playing it for kicks.

_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
>But I'm smiling at everything.<br>Therapy, you were never a friend to me,  
>And you can keep all your misery.<br>_

Matt came in on the drums as the beat picked up a little, and I decided I should open my eyes so the audience doesn't think I'm high or something.

_My lungs gave out, as I faced the crowd.  
>I think that keeping this up could be dangerous.<em>

I'm becoming more and more depressed by the minute.

_I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone,  
>and the experts say I'm delirious.<em>

Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
>But I'm smiling at everything.<br>Therapy, you were never a friend to me,  
>You can take back your misery.<p>

I let my guitar swing behind me as I grabbed the mic with both hands and sang with my eyes closed.

_Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to.  
>They're better off without you.<br>Arrogant boy, cause a scene like you're supposed to.  
>They'll fall asleep without you.<br>You're lucky if your memory remains.  
><em>

Please let some piece of me remain, Max. I need to make things better.

_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
>But I'm smiling at everything.<br>Therapy, you were never a friend to me,  
>You can take back your misery.<br>_

I grabbed my guitar and started playing again to the lazy rhythm that made this song so distinct.

_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
>But I'm smiling at everything.<br>Therapy, you were never a friend to me,  
>You can choke on your misery.<em>

The lights went out as soon as the song ended, and I stepped away from the mic just as the entire crowd roared. The entire band left the stage besides me. A stage crew guy ran over to me to switch my electric guitar for an acoustic and handed me a wooden stool to sit on. The lights came back on as soon as I sat on the chair, and was fixing the guitar strap to suit my shoulder comfortably. I strummed the guitar once to make sure it was in tune and adjusted the capo a little on the fret.

"How many of you guys out there have been to one of our shows before?" I asked into the mic in front of me, not looking up from my guitar.

People screamed and I nodded my head thoughtfully. Small talk never was my forte. I try my best, but all I want to do is just play the music and leave. If I could do a show where I just play, like, five songs, one after the other, and never have to mutter a word in between, my life would be complete.

I decided to stop being rude and actually talk while looking at them, "This next song is called Mess I Made."

Cue even more screaming.

I played a tiny intro before stopping and started to sing the song acapella.

**(A/N: The Mess I Made – Parachute)**

_Should've kissed you there_

_I should've held your face_

_I should've watched those eyes_

_Instead of run in place_

I grabbed the mic with one hand and let the other rest on my guitar with a black pick loosely wedged between two of my fingers.

_I should've called you out_

_I should've said your name_

_I should've turned around_

_I should've looked again_

I started playing a light tune on my guitar and I closed my eyes as I sang loudly.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away  
><em>

All I've been doing since I left you Max. I've been staring at this humungous mess I made and wondering how I could fix it.

_Should've held my ground_

_I could've been redeemed_

_For every second chance_

_That changed its mind on me_

I should have never let you go. I should have been there that day at the airport instead of the English butler guy.

_I should've spoken up_

_I should've proudly claimed_

_That oh my head's to blame_

_For all my heart's mistakes_

I wasn't thinking clearly. Heck, I wasn't thinking at all.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

I started playing louder and faster.

_And it's you, and it's you_

_And it's you, and it's you_

_And it's falling down, as you walk away_

_And it's on me now, as you go_

I left, and now you have just as much right to leave and never look back.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

I let my voice become louder as I felt myself fill with emotion. That's the only time I do let myself really show emotion it seems; when I'm playing music.

_And it's falling down, as you walk away_

_And it's on me now, as you go_

The volume in my voice and the guitar died down. I felt myself become almost tired as the song ended.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

I ended the song in a single strum on the guitar. The crowd cheered, blah, blah, blah. Same old, same old. You get the gist of it.

After they calmed down enough so they could hear me, I finally spoke, "We have one more song for you guys tonight." The crowd booed, making me grin a little, "Yes, I know, sorry. Thank you to everyone who came out tonight. We really appreciate it." I strummed a couple times to make sure the guitar was still in tune, before looking over the crowd, "This next song is called-" I was stopped whenever I saw Max in the crowd. She was a ways back, actually pretty far back, and was sitting on the roof of someone's truck by herself staring up at the stage. She was looking right at me. I could tell by the way the hairs on my arms stood up and my heart picked up in pace. I stared back at her as I tried to finish what I was originally saying, "T-this next song is Shadows and Regret." I gave her one last look before strumming the intro on my guitar.

**(A/N: Shadows and Regrets – Yellowcard)**

_I'm back, back in town  
>and everything has changed<br>I feel, feel let down  
>The faces stay the same<br>_

I continued to look at her as I sang, my heart beating a mile a minute. She folded her arms close to her chest, like she always did when she was uncomfortable. But I had to get the message through to her.

_I see, see shadows  
>Of who we used to be<br>When I drive, drive so slow  
>Through this memory<br>_

I frowned as I sang the chorus, because it was so true. We _were_ the best of friends. We _were_ only kids, at least it seemed like it. And we _really did_ let go of the rest and hope for the best. But it only ended in disaster.

_When we were only kids  
>And we were best of friends<br>And we hoped for the best  
>And let go of the rest<br>_

I let the ending note of the chorus hang off as the rest of the band started playing. (They had ran in during the middle of the chorus) I stood up and threw the guitar and chair to a stage crew guy, before grabbing the mic off the stand and singing the next verse.

_I heard, heard myself  
>Say things I'd take back<br>If I could, could retell  
>And make these stories last<em>

I watched as she got off the truck and start to make her way forward, my heart beat rising with her every step.

_I see, see shadows  
>Of who we'll always be<br>And I drive, drive these roads  
>That made our memories<br>_

I sat down on the edge of the stage with one leg bent at the knee and the other one hanging down. I rested my arm on my knee as I continued to sing. Max was still making her was through the huge crowd, but it was slow going.

_When we were only kids  
>And we were best of friends<br>And we hoped for the best  
>And let go of the rest<em>

I quickly stood up and sang loudly, closing my eyes as I grabbed the mic tightly with both hands.

_Shadows and regrets  
>Let go of the rest<br>_

I slowly opened my eyes as the music died and then picked up again. My eyes scanned the crowd for Max, but I couldn't find her. I walked across the stage, hoping that a different angle could help me spot her in the crowd. No, no, no. Don't leave. Please don't leave.

_Everything has changed  
>Faces stay the same<em>

I quickly walked across the stage to look on the opposite side for her. I probably looked desperate…searching the crowd with eager eyes, barely singing the song with emotion…good job Fang. Great show.

_Everything has changed  
>Faces stay the same<br>_

I sang more quiet as I slowly gave up. She left. She doesn't get to hear what I have to say, what I've been trying to say in the only way I know how to.

_When we were only kids  
>And our time couldn't end<br>And how tall did we stand?  
>With the world in our hands<br>_

I suddenly felt like I was breaking. There's no explanation why. My insides just felt like they were crumbling apart. God, this is such a Twilight moment…but it's how I felt, like I was slowly breaking.

_And we were only kids  
>And we were best of friends<br>And we hoped for the best  
>And let go of the rest<br>_

I grabbed my stomach with my free arm as I sang loudly with my eyes closed, almost doubling over from the overwhelming emotion. I had never experienced this before, this much raw emotion.

_Shadows and regrets  
>We let go of the rest<br>Shadows and Regrets  
>We let go of the rest<em>

The lights slowly dimmed on stage until it was totally black. I stared down at the floor as the crowd cheered and screamed louder than before.

"Thank you." I heard Matt yell into one of the mics. I guess he realized that I wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, "We're The Fallout, have a great night!"

More screams. Then people started to clear out, and soon they were only few stragglers left.

But I continued to stand there, just staring at the dusty, scuffed black flooring of the stage.

I felt lonely as my fellow band members left the stage, leaving me to stand alone in the dark.

I felt depressed that she had left.

I felt angry at myself for being such a huge idiot for causing all of this in the first place.

But, most of all, I felt hopeless.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**Pleaase?**

**:)**


	6. The Hardest Thing

**Soo…guess what? MY FREAKING COMPUTER GOT A FREAKING VIRUS…..THIS IS THE EIGHTH ONE! That's why I couldn't update! I've even had this chapter DONE for a while! But NOOOO my computer decided to be a freaking poop and get a virus! **

**It's so very depressing…my poor, sweet laptop…it's a veteran to virus's now…**

***Cue awkward throat clearing nose***

**Anyways…**

**Hello my dear sweet readers! I love you all so much! It's so very true…I just want you all to know right now that I am NEVER going to give up on this story. NEVER EVER! I WILL finish it.**

…**Someday…**

**Just bare with me as I slowly update and drive you all insane with my cliff hangers and, every now and then, crappy chapters and fillers. But…I WILL FINISH!**

**Reviews will be helpful though…*hint hint* *wink wink* *nudge nudge* *poke poke* :D**

**Thank you all for the song choices! They are so helpful! I seriously think that I have some of the best reader/reviewer peoples in the entire world of fanfiction. You guys are all just so nice and wonderful! This chapter is sort/ish/idk a filler, but it explains how Fang feels and gives you a little brotherly bonding scene that its cute…And there **_**might**_** be a **_**slight**_** OOC for Fang…but please understand that he is emotionally unstable and will not act like himself in his time of depression. **

**Review!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle-**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Home sweet home." I muttered as I dropped my bags on the ground. I stepped inside my house, although it felt almost foreign, like I wasn't my home anymore. Shaking out my wet hair, I stepped out of my wet boots and took off my drenched black leather jacket, hanging it on the coat hanger.

"Fang!"

I only had time to blink before I was attacked by a skinny blonde bean pole.

"Hey Ig." I mumbled as I returned his very aggressive hug, "How are you?"

He pulled away from me and smiled, "Great! But how are _you_, Mr. Hotshot?"

I rolled my eyes as I walked towards the kitchen.

"I mean, my brother," He continued, putting his arm around my shoulder with his other hand on his chest, "A s_uperstar_! _World-wide tourist_! Making _millions_!"

"Iggy, I haven't made millions." I stated as I finally shrugged off his arm and opened the fridge to get a soda.

"But still! You probably have Justin Bieber's number…am I right?" He has this creepy, dreamy gaze in his eyes as he set his head in his hands that were propped on the countertop by his elbows.

I sighed and shook my head before taking a sip of my coke.

"Dang…"

"Where the rents at?" I asked him, just realizing that my parents hadn't been at the door for my little welcome back party.

Iggy shrugged, "I don't know. They left a week ago to…Florida? California? I don't know, somewhere between the two…"

"Bro… most of the Continental U.S is between Florida and California."

Iggy smirked and winked, "Exactly my friend."

I shook my head, "Well do you know when they're coming back?" I asked.

"Nope."

Good job, Ig. Quite the little helper you are.

I finished the coke and chunked it in the trash bin. "Well I'm going to get my stuff and then unpack."

The Igster just nodded and looked at the marble countertop with a perplexed expression on his face. Not something you usually see in this world…only on rare occasions.

I grabbed my bags where they still laid in the front hall and slung them over my shoulders. I was just about to make it up the first stair when Iggy's voice stopped me.

"Hey," he hesitated before speaking again, "I just thought of this. How is it that you are able to stay?"

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

He hopped off the bar stool to lean against the counter, "You know, how is it that you can stay and not continue the tour? I thought you have to be in Texas in two days?"

Knowing that this was going to take a while to explain, I dropped my bags to the ground and sat on the first step of the stair care. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. It took me a minute to think of the words to say to Iggy. The situation was sticky and Larry was very pissed off by the end of our conversation…

_Flashback_

"_I'm done."_

_Larry looked up from the papers in his hands, surprised, and blinked once. "What?"_

_I fidgeted with the strap of my bag over my shoulder, "I'm done. I quit. For a while at least."_

_Larry frowned and slowly stood up from the couch he was sitting on. _

_We were backstage. After I finally shook myself out of my state of shock on the stage, I immediately went to the back dressing room where Larry sat organizing papers. I had to convince him to let me stay here. _

"_I don't think you understand our deal." Larry said slowly, carefully. Like he was trying to be nice about it but there was an underlying meaning of authority and power, "You're in this band. You signed a contract. You can't just bail because you're still hung over your ex. You-"_

"_I don't think you understand." I interrupted him. My voice was formal, all business, "I made an agreement to be in this band for four months. Then suddenly those four months turned into five, then six, and now on the seventh month, and I'm done." _

_He didn't seem to know what to do at first so he tried to laugh it off, "Come now Fang," He said in a cheery voice. He walked around the little coffee table towards me, "This is just a little phase. A bump in the road if you'd like. Soon you'll be over it and we'll be on with the next thing. Don't let this stop you when you're so close to the top. I know that you changed the song lineup today to try to get her back…which obviously didn't work, but that's okay! This…" _

_He continued to babble on and on about how "I'm just going through a phase," and "I'll be over it soon." On and on and on and on._

_I felt my anger start to boil and had to close my eyes to try to calm myself._

"_I understand this concert was hard for you, but you're going to have to move forward."_

_I ran my free hand roughly though my hair and down my face, my frustration growing._

"_For all you know she's moved on-"_

"_Enough!" I yelled finally. I couldn't take his talking anymore._

_He looked taken back that I had raised my voice at him. I've never yelled at him like this before._

"_I'm tired." I said slowly in a low voice with my teeth clenched tightly and my eyes still closed, "I'm tired of pretending that I don't care. I'm tired of running away. I loved her!" I shouted, letting my voice rise in volume again. I had to take a couple deep breaths to calm myself again before I spoke. "I still love her, and I'm tired of acting like a kid and pretending that everything's okay." After I rearranged my bag on my shoulder I spoke in a final tone, "Because nothing is ever going to be okay until I have her again." I turned around and walked towards the door._

"_There will be other girls, Fang." Larry tried. His voice was wary but you could tell that he was fuming._

"_Not for me." I whispered loud enough for him to ear and then slammed the door behind me as I left._

_End Flashback_

Iggy was silent after I told him the whole story. He looked down at the floor while rubbing his chin in deep thought. Then he finally spoke in all seriousness, "That was probably the most awesome dramatic exit scene I have ever heard of in my entire life!"

I paused for a moment but then couldn't help but break into a smile and give a little chuckle.

Only Iggy.

I grabbed my bags from the ground again and turned to walk up the stairs.

"So you really do still love her?"

I paused mid-step and turned around to look at my brother. "I always have. She's the one for me you know? She's it."

Iggy nodded slowly, "Well, you better find a way to convince her that that's true, because it's going to be a long, rough road."

"I know. I thought the concert might help, but that didn't work. I think it just made it worse…" My heart ached a little at the thought.

Iggy gave a little chuckle, "Come on Fangles. Do you even know Max? A couple of love-songs and 'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it with her. She's the most stubborn person in the entire universe!"

"Yeah…" I looked down at the carpet staircase with a tiny grin. I thought of all the times she was being her stubborn self. The memories just started filling my head and I wished that I could relive them.

"You'll figure something out." Iggy tried to reassure me.

Yeah...hopefully.

I didn't know what to say so I nodded once before heading upstairs.

Once I got situated and everything was unpacked I laid on my bed with my arms behind my head, staring at the ceiling.

I have no idea how I'm going to get Max back. Well, try to get her back. I broke her heart.

Shattered it, then ran over the pieces with a bulldozer, burned those pieces, and then stomped on top of the ashes.

I sighed and rolled over to my side to where I was facing my window. Grinning, I thought of the time Max climbed into my window and sang her heart out to me. That was the first time I realized how much I truly was in love with her. I realized that she was the one that I wanted for the rest of my life. No other girl.

And now she's gone.

* * *

><p>Sleep has never come easy to me. It seems to just mock me as I lay awake for endless hours in bed thinking of a million different ways to fall asleep. So, I wasn't surprised when I found myself getting out of my nice, warm bed and walking towards the music room down the hall. It's where I used to go whenever I couldn't sleep and needed to pass by the time.<p>

The room was cold as I entered it, and it seemed so dark and gloomy, like no one had been here in a long time. No one probably had. Iggy's been playing basketball 24/7 and the rents are always gone on some trip of theirs.

I felt almost bad for this music room. It's so high-tech and amazing that it deserves to have music played in it.

God Fang, you need to sleep. Soon you'll be thinking that couches don't like it when you sit in them…

I sat down at the shiny, black piano and slowly opened it to reveal the black and white keys. As I gently ran my fingers across the keys I tried to recall the last time I had played it. It hadn't been for a while. Heck, the last time I stepped into this room was when the band was trying to rehearse for the IMusic competition, and we just ended up goofing off with Asher and Iggy singing some song about becoming rich. I grinned at the memory and started playing a soft melody. It started to come together a little more and more, and soon I was playing a whole piece. I paused my playing, replaying the melody in my head over and over. When I finally had it memorized I started playing it again, and then I began to sing.

**(A/N: The Hardest Thing by Tyler Ward. FREAKING. LOVE. THIS. SONG.)**

_A still framed photograph of you, and me together.  
>It's all I have of me and you anymore.<br>_

I frowned at the sullen tone in my voice. I tried to swallow away the depressing feeling that was sitting in the bottom of my stomach.

_We were so in love and we thought it'd last forever.  
>But in the storm, we were torn.<br>_

I sang loudly and closed my eyes.

_And I won't forget you, don't regret you. And the hardest thing I've had to do is live without you.  
>And I wonder why we both walked away.<em>

Why did we walk away? We had a chance. Right there in front of us! And I ruined it.

_I'm lost without you, still crazy for you.  
>Just turn around, come back because your smile is overdue<br>And I miss, I miss you.  
><em>

I freaking miss you Max. So, so much.

_If I'd only knew the words to say that would make you turn around (turn around)  
>I'd say those words to you more than a million times.<em>

A billion, trillion times. As many as it would take. I just need you to know how much I miss you.

_It's been forever, but that hasn't changed what you mean to me.  
>Darling can't you see?<br>_

I closed my eyes as I let the sound of the piano take control of me, and I pounded harder on the keys as the volume in my voice grew louder.

_That I won't forget you, don't regret you. And the hardest thing I've had to do is live without you.  
>And I wonder why we both walked away (We walked away)<br>I'm lost without you, still crazy for you.  
>Just turn around, come back because your smile is overdue<br>And I miss, I miss you.  
><em>

I let my fingertips lightly dance across the keys. I sang softer as my voice went higher in pitch. My eyes closed and I shook my head to the melody.

_I'm sorry for all I did, what I said and things I hid.  
>I'm finally over me.<br>Is that too late for you?_

Please don't let it be too late. I need another chance.

_I can't imagine where I'd be  
>If you had never rescued me<br>You gave me hope to live, and I need you.  
>Yes I need you.<br>_

I slammed down on the keys, my fingers moving faster and faster on their own accord. I stared in front of me, barely conscious of my playing, and tried to concentrate on not letting the moisture in my eyes build.

_And I won't forget you, don't regret you. And the hardest thing I've had to do is live without you.  
>And I wonder why we both walked away. (Walked away)<br>I'm lost without you, still crazy for you.  
>Just turn around, come back because your smile is overdue<br>And I miss, I miss you._

Playing an ending tune, I let the song finally drift to a close. I sat there with my arms at my sides, just hanging there, feeling more depressed than ever.

God Fang, you're really are losing it.

I sniffed a little before straightening my back and blinking away the liquid in my eyes.

Okay, I've got to focus. I've got to figure out how to get her back and I'm not going to get anywhere if I just continue to mope around writing depressing love songs all day.

Closing the piano with a determined expression, I stood up and turned around, only to freeze and stare at the figure in the doorway.

He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest, and was staring at me with a slight frown on his face. He opened his mouth but no words came out, almost like he was choosing what he said very carefully.

"Whatever you have planned," Iggy started. His expression was the most serious one I have ever seen on his pale face, "I just want you to know that I'm in; all the way. I'm here for you, bro."

I continued to look at him for a second longer before nodding slowly, "Okay, thanks."

He gave me a signature Iggy grin before pushing himself off the doorframe and walking away.

A small chunk of the weight on my shoulders was suddenly lifted as he left. I felt better than I had in a long time.

Now all I just need to do is get rid of the rest of the weight that's weighing me down.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for being so depressing. And SO OOC. But just think of this as another Fang who is so depressed and unhappy that he needs wonderful reviews to get him happy and his normal cheerful self! Yeah…sounds like a swell plan!<strong>

**The next chapter may or may not be in Max's POV…not sure yet. But hopefully I'll be getting it out sooner. :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I NEED SONGS! SONGS! SONGS! SONGS! SONGS! SONGS!**

**I like music. :)**

**Review!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle-**


End file.
